


Underground mirror

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Us (Movie 2019)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Also available on : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620168051170656256/underground-mirror-arrow25-us-movie-2019
Relationships: Adelaide Wilson & Red (Us Movie 2019)
Kudos: 2





	Underground mirror

Underground mirror,  
Two children,  
So similars and so differents.

Underground mirror,  
Billions of rabbits,  
Her blood on her hands.

Underground mirror,  
She is you, you are her,  
The same fear, the same hatred.

If they knew, would they look at you differently ?  
Everything turned upside down the day you became that child.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620168051170656256/underground-mirror-arrow25-us-movie-2019


End file.
